Dance With Me
by Jenna Wilder
Summary: Zelos' inner 'demons' have never been enough to take hold of him...at least until now. Yeah, I'm really bad at summaries. Read and review please! Might be more later...


**A/N: This was inspired by music that I was listening to in the car one day...it doesn't help that I was depressed at the time. The end result? This fanfic, which is currently a oneshot unless I get reviews and the inspiration to finish it. Don't like this kinda stuff? Ignore it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I wish I did. 'Nuff said.**

**- - -**

"Sheena!"

Colette's high-pitched cry of distress was enough to make anyone drop what they were doing; as it was, Sheena put Corrine's brush down and turned to face the Chosen.

"It's Lloyd – he's hurt – I don't know what to do…oh, please, come help!"

With the last few panicked words, she flung herself into Sheena's comfortingly warm embrace, weeping.

"All right, I'm coming. Show me where. Raine?"

Raine, deciphering Colette's hyperventilation with some difficulty, grabbed her staff from its place on the coat rack and followed the blonde.

She led them to the Meltokio ballroom.

As Sheena pushed the double doors open, she could instantly see what had caused Colette's state of panic.

Zelos stood over Lloyd's body, sword drawn, a triumphant smirk on his face. Blood stained the floor and walls; Zelos' pants were spattered with crimson splashes.

Raine clapped her hands over Colette's virgin ears just in time to prevent her from hearing Sheena's foul outburst.

"…What did you do?" the Summoner demanded finally, taking a deep breath and preparing to call something – anything – to protect the boy who had so often protected her.

He ignored her question, facing Lloyd and speaking in a barely audible tone. "Sheena, my beloved...the one true beauty."

Raine strode forward, intent on Lloyd's fallen form, and walked smack into a barrier stretched across the doorway.

"No one but Sheena enters!" Zelos said, turning toward them. His eyes, normally a deep ice-blue, were a fiery red; he beckoned to the Summoner with a gloved, bloodstained hand. "Dance with me." he whispered, helping her through the barrier.

"But I can't dan – "

"Wouldn't it be a pity if Raine was unable to cast Resurrection in time to save Lloyd?" he interrupted, smiling cruelly.

She twisted free and ran to check the swordsman's pulse.

_Dead._

"Zelos, you…how could you?" she breathed, her sudden hot tears falling on Lloyd's pale-white face. Each teardrop a world of memories, time spent with the hotheaded boy whom she had grown to like…

"Come, my beloved. Dance with me. I'll lower the barrier after one song."

He took her hands in his once more, holding on as if he never meant to let go.

Ethereal music filled the air, music that had no musician to play it.

…A waltz.

As the notes rose and fell in rhythmic time, she could see Colette weeping and Raine comforting her. Her resolve stiffened; she swore to herself she'd see it through the end even if it meant dancing with the man who's caused the whole mess.

The final strains of glorious music, which would normally have given her chills, only brought with it a faint sense of relief. His now-carmine eyes met her chocolate ones.

He pulled her close and kissed her. Her kiss tasted of ambrosia, and he drank of her until he was full of her warmth.

She could feel nothing but repulsion as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "All right, Wilder, you've had your dance. Let Raine – "

A sudden wave of anger flooded through him at her disrespect for his affection.

He struck her, sending her sprawling. A sharp crack - and she lay deathly still.

Red faded into blue as his eyes returned to their normal color; his head echoed with the whispers of the demons that fed his passions. _Happy now, Zelos? You've had your dance. You tamed yourself the Summoner you've always wanted._

He stared at his bloodstained hands, the discarded sword near Lloyd's body, and the limp forms of the only two people in the world who had ever understood him. "What have I done…?" he cried, dropping his hold on the barrier and pushing past Raine and Colette.

Raine's cry of "Resurrection!" faded as he fled toward the Meltokio gates. Breathless and defeated, he stopped and sank into a sitting position against the wall in utter resignation, burying his head in his hands.

_I can't believe…How could I have…_

The guards gave him curious looks; surely the blood on his clothing must have been suspicion-rousing. "Chosen One, are you all right?"

He couldn't bring himself to say differently, so he nodded. "I'm fine…just dandy. Go away."

The irreparable damage he'd done, the harm to his friends…Uncharacteristic tears coursed down his face, running trails through bloody streaks.

_What have I done?_

- - -

**A/N: Be nice, people...review. Tell me what you thought. Flames from Zelos, Lloyd, or Sheena fans will be used to keep my fingers alive while I write...chill, guys, I do like all three characters.:P Constructive criticism appreciated - I've never written anything like this before and wouldn't mind help from those who have. If ya'll like it enough I'll write more.**


End file.
